


In The Soft Moonlight

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: After a hasty half-relocation to St. Petersburg both Yuri and Victor are training hard for their upcoming respective national competitions. When Victor is woken in the middle of the night he assumes that Yuri's anxiety has gotten the best of the younger man, but finds that his fiance has other plans in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr, but why not put it here too?
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor awoke slowly to the feel of wet kisses and the scratch of light stubble against his back and shoulders. He was exhausted and would have gone back to sleep if it hadn’t been for the graze of teeth against his neck and a bite in a place Yuri knew drove him crazy. 

Victor moaned softly and arched his neck against Yuri’s mouth, silently begging for more. He was rewarded with light nibbles on sensitive skin and Yuri’s hand running along his torso. 

Victor was spent from more than a week of intense training after rushing to St. Petersburg following the Grand Prix Final, and could have easily fallen asleep again under the gentle ministrations of his fiance, but he knew that Yuri wouldn’t have woken him without due cause. He sighed softly and turned to face his lover. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Yuri bathed in the soft silver-blue light of an almost-full moon. Victor smiled, propped himself on one elbow and leaned in to claim Yuri’s mouth in a tender kiss. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d been awakened like that. Sometimes Yuri’s anxiety got the best of him at night, and often a few minutes of conversation and gentle touches were all that the younger man needed in order to sleep soundly. 

He thought it was endearing in a way. Yuri just needed a reminder that he was loved, and Victor was more than happy to oblige. 

“What’s wrong my love?” Victor murmured as he ended the kiss. “Are you nervous about Japanese Nationals? I’m sorry I can’t be there, but Minako agreed to stand in for me and I know she’ll do great.”

Victor laid his left hand on Yuri’s side and slowly drug his fingertips along the smooth skin. 

“It… it’s not that,” Yuri said softly, and even in the dim light Victor could see a light blush across his cheeks. 

Victor blinked, and was about to ask what was bothering the younger man when he felt something against his wrist. 

Victor blinked again. _Oh._

Victor smiled and allowed his fingernails to lightly graze the skin as he moved his hand from Yuri’s side to the soft tuft of hair at the base of his erection. Yuri shivered and moaned as he wrapped his long fingers around the shaft. 

“I need you Victor,” Yuri half-whined, half-moaned as Victor slowly stroked his length. 

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri again. He let his fingertips dance along the underside of Yuri’s cock while his tongue explored the soft heat of Yuri’s mouth. 

It was only the second time Yuri had woken him up for this reason, and Victor savored the needy way his lover returned his kisses. 

“Do you want my mouth?” Victor breathed against Yuri’s cheek as he ended the kiss. “Or just like this?”

Fingertips dug into Victor’s shoulders and Yuri arched his back to press into Victor’s hand. 

“Which is it love?” Victor asked as he let his mouth move to the underside of Yuri’s jaw. 

Victor felt Yuri’s skin heat against his cheek, and knew without looking that he was blushing. 

“I need you inside me,” Yuri moaned. 

Victor slowed both his kisses and how he was stroking Yuri. 

_Well that’s a surprise, he’s usually not so forward._

Not that he didn’t want to, they hadn’t had sex since the night of the exhibition skate. But between a hasty half-relocation to St. Petersburg and intense training they had both been too drained to do anything more than fall into bed each night and sleep until it was time to push through another day. 

“ _Please_ ,” Yuri begged, and Victor’s cock stirred at the needy tone of his voice. 

Victor thought fast. They hadn’t bought anything since moving back into his apartment, and he couldn’t recall if they’d stashed any of the essentials in their luggage either. 

He grimaced, but it would do. 

“There should be a small bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand on your side,” Victor said softly. He hoped Yuri either didn’t think or care to ask about it, since it was leftover from a previous partner. 

Yuri turned just enough to pull the drawer open and rummage blindly through it. A moment later Victor was handed the lube. He shifted to squeeze some on his left fingers. He warmed it between them then draped the arm across his fiance’s waist and reached for his entrance. 

Yuri shuddered and gasped when Victor’s fingers pressed against the tight ring of muscle. Victor shifted down on the bed, kissing Yuri’s neck and shoulders and moving so that he could wrap his trapped hand around his lover’s length. 

Yuri’s hips bucked and rocked, his body unable to decide which part needed more attention. Victor angled his own hips so that he could feel his fiance’s movements, and moaned as the friction caused his own erection to grow.

“Victor…” Yuri whined, pushing back and begging to be opened up. 

“I want to watch you ride me,” Victor demanded, honestly too exhausted to lead. 

“Yes,” Yuri began, the noise drawing out and turning into a lustful hiss as Victor slid one finger inside. 

Victor moaned as Yuri’s fingernails dug into his shoulder. Even as tired as he was, Yuri was able to coax a strong reaction from him. 

Yuri’s hips rocked back and forth against Victor’s touches, opening up quicker than Victor expected. He was soon able to slide a second finger inside his lover. 

“More! I need more Victor,” Yuri begged. 

 _God, that tone._ Victor felt his own arousal increase the more his fiance pleaded with him, and though he knew the stretch would be sudden he plunged a third finger inside.

“Yes!” Yuri cried out, bucking his hips against Victor’s hand, desperately trying to find Victor’s long fingers with his sweet spot. 

“Easy baby,” Victor purred. “No need to rush.”

Yuri responded with a noise that sounded like a mix between a huff and a growl and ground against Victor’s hand again. 

The noises Yuri was making and the feeling of his fingers clawing at his back and in his hair were doing wonderful things to Victor’s mind, and he found himself hurrying as well. He wanted to feel Yuri around him; wanted to keep pleasuring his beloved. 

He soon declared Yuri opened enough and scooted back up to kiss the younger man. Yuri took Victor’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, with just as much need as Victor had felt in the way his body moved under his touch. 

Victor was just about to spread lube on his cock when Yuri stopped him. 

“Yuri?”

Victor moaned as Yuri took him in hand and stroked his length. A questioning noise fell out of his mouth in reply to a slightly disappointed sound from his fiance. 

“I want you even harder,” Yuri whined before pushing Victor onto his back. 

“I’m not sure I can…” Victor was cut off mid sentence by another fierce kiss. Yuri stroked him as he thrust his tongue into Victor’s mouth repeatedly. 

Whatever Yuri was doing, it was working. Despite the exhaustion that had infused every part of him, Victor was coming alive under Yuri’s touch. 

Yuri moved from Victor’s mouth, kissing messily along his jaw and neck before dragging his lips across Victor’s chest. Teeth dug into hardened nipples and Victor arched his back against his lover. 

_I’ve never known Yuri’s eros like this before. He’s usually much more subdued._

Victor squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to just  _feel_  Yuri’s passion and need flowing into him. But even that wasn’t enough to prepare him for the fire of Yuri’s mouth as it wrapped around his cock, and he bucked into it, making his lover gag before he could stop himself. 

“S-sorry,” Victor exhaled with a shaky breath, and was surprised when his apology was met with a satisfied hum. 

Yuri’s hands were on Victor’s hips, but instead of holding him steady they were encouraging him to rock into his lover’s mouth. 

 _He_ liked _that?_

Victor thrust up, purposefully hitting the back of Yuri’s throat and making him gag again. He immediately received the same pleased hum reverberating around his cock. 

_You never fail to surprise me Yuri._

Victor wove his fingers into Yuri’s hair and set a steady pace, rocking shallowly into Yuri’s hot mouth for several strokes, followed by a deep one to the throat, then shallow again. He was rewarded with the feel of fingernails dragging down his sides and a satisfied hum around his cock, all while Yuri’s tongue danced on all of Victor’s most sensitive spots. 

And that  _sound_  every time Yuri gagged. It was unbelievably sexy to know that Yuri wanted him even deeper and was literally stopped by his own body. 

Yuri was getting exactly what he wanted with every thrust, Victor was almost impossibly hard. 

Yuri mewled in protest when Victor pulled his cock out of the younger man’s mouth with a soft _pop._

“I’m going to come in your mouth soon if we keep that up love,” Victor exhaled shakily.  _  
_

Victor gasped as Yuri immediately wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked it as he reached for the lube with the other. Victor understood what he was patting around the mattress in search of and handed the small bottle over. 

The cold after the scorching heat was almost too much and Victor groaned at the contrast while Yuri worked it along his length. 

Victor opened his eyes as he felt Yuri moved to straddle him, and was presented with a beautiful sight. The silver-blue moonlight highlighted Yuri’s beauty in a way the sun was too harsh for. His skin practically glowed in the soft light, and for just a moment Victor understood the meaning of ethereal beauty in a new way. 

Then the fires of passion consumed him as Yuri dropped down onto his cock. The heat of Yuri’s mouth was nothing compared to the fire Victor now felt as his lover stretched and opened up around him. Victor threw his head back in a moan and somehow forced his hips to still, allowing Yuri to control the depth while his body was adjusting. 

Yuri echoed Victor’s noise as he sunk along Victor’s length, taking it faster than Victor would have normally given and shuddering in need as he went. He quickly had Victor sheathed inside him and let out a satisfied groan. 

Victor reached out with his right hand, and Yuri clasped it, bringing his face down and kissing Victor’s palm. 

“You’re beautiful Yuri,” Victor purred. 

Yuri hummed as he continued to kiss Victor’s hand and the inside of his wrist, a favorite spot that his fiance had only recently discovered. However, Victor quickly realized that though Yuri should have adjusted, he wasn’t moving. 

_You beautiful, conflicted, man. You got what you wanted. I’m harder than ever inside you, and now you forgot what comes next._

“Come here baby,” Victor whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s wrist and tugged him down. As he pulled Yuri against him he rolled his hips and lifted his knees to keep a nice depth inside of his lover. 

Victor wound his fingers through Yuri’s hair and pressed their lips together. He rocked his hips again, and took advantage of a gasp to push his tongue into his fiance’s mouth.

For all the urgency Yuri had exhibited just minutes prior, the first few moments were languid and sweet. Victor realized that they both needed this intimacy before they would separate for a week in just over a day and a half.

However, Victor quickly found that he needed more. He thrust into Yuri, searching for the sweet spot. The first try he managed a soft moan from the younger man. 

_Close, but not quite._

Victor angled himself slightly different and tried again, the second time receiving a gasp for his efforts. 

_Almost there._

Victor thrust in a third time, and Yuri cried out in his arms. 

_That’s it._

Victor hit the spot a couple more times before purposefully missing, which made Yuri whimper with need. He teased his fiance as he moved within him, sometimes hitting the prostate and other times not, slowly driving up Yuri’s need to take control again. 

“ _Victor_ …” Yuri whined as he pushed himself up on his hands and glared down. 

Victor smiled. “Sorry love, I’m just too tired to keep concentrating.”

It was a half-lie and they both knew it, but Yuri’s face softened and he knelt over Victor again, remembering the promise to ride. His hands rested on Victor’s chest and he closed his eyes as his hips started to rock. 

Victor moaned as Yuri took over. As much as he liked being in charge he equally liked it when Yuri led. He lifted his right hand and cupped Yuri’s cheek while his left drifted between them to stroke Yuri’s cock. 

“Victor…” Yuri moaned, rolling his hips, trying to take advantage of all the sensations coursing through him. 

The moonlight reflected off the faint sheen of sweat that coated Yuri’s skin and highlighted the beauty of the moment. Victor caught a glimpse of his ring against Yuri’s face and smiled. 

_I’ll never tire of this sight._

“Take what you need love,” Victor murmured. 

A noise of assent escaped Yuri’s throat as the younger man pushed himself into a sitting position and braced his hands against Victor’s thighs, taking Victor even deeper inside. 

Victor sighed happily as Yuri closed his eyes and rode, rolling his hips alternately against Victor’s cock then pressing his own erection into Victor’s hand. 

“You’re so sexy,” Victor praised in a husky tone, “and you feel so good around me.”

Yuri whimpered at the compliment and drove himself harder against Victor, which made the older man groan lustfully. 

Victor savored every soft moan, the deepening blush that spread over his fiance’s face, and the drag in and out of his lover. But need combined with exhaustion and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Victor,” Yuri groaned at almost the same time. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Victor settled his right hand against the curve of Yuri’s hip and urged him to move faster. “Neither am I love.”

It was only a handful of thrusts later that Victor felt Yuri clench around him and warmth spread over his stomach. Yuri shook as he came, moaning Victor’s name over and over. 

It had an immediate effect on Victor, who thrust deep into Yuri and spilled inside his fiance, echoing Yuri’s calls with his own. 

Yuri slumped as the remnants of his orgasm faded, and Victor pulled him down again, relishing the skin to skin contact. They kissed, slow and unhurried as exhaustion once more caught up to each of them. 

“Victor…” Yuri sighed sleepily as he moved to lay his head on Victor’s chest. 

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair. “I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too,” Yuri mumbled, already half-asleep. 

Victor smiled and reached for a box of tissue resting on his nightstand before wrapping his arms around Yuri and laying him down on the bed, pulling out in the process. He wiped both of their stomachs and tossed the soiled tissues somewhere in the direction of the trash can. 

As soon as they were both clean enough to not feel gross in the morning he wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled his fiance against his chest. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Yuri mumbled, slurring his words as he dozed off. 

Victor drug his lips along Yuri’s hairline. “I’ll miss you too… But, it’ll only be a week. You’ll come back with gold, then we can prepare for Four Continents, European Championships and to face each other at Worlds.”

“That sounds nice…” Yuri breathed. 

“Yes it does, now get some sleep, we’ve both got practice in the morning.”

Yuri nuzzled into Victor’s embrace, and as they both dozed off Victor thought that there was no place he’d rather be than with the man in his arms. 


End file.
